bleach_burning_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renji Kamashi
Renji Kamashi was once the original 3rd seat of Squad 11 from the founding of the Gotei 13. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. History Founding of the Shinigami Arc Renji Kamashi was born in the year 911, only 8 years after Shigekuni Yamamoto formed the Shinigami Academy. Being born from Kaien Kamashi and Mary Kamashi, high things were expected from him. However his 1 year old brother at the time Kirinji Kamashi succeeded him in becoming the next head of his clan. At this time this wasn't even known to young Renji since he was just a newborn child. It would be many years before his strength as a Shinigami would be revealed so at this point he was a harmless child. At the age of 4 in the year 915 Renji stood outside of his house with his older brother Kirinji waiting for his father to arrive from training with Shigekuni Yamamoto. His mother was inside getting ready to give birth to another child that was going to join their family. Kaien Kamashi arrived minutes before Mary Kamashi gave birth to Renji's little sister Yuzu Kamashi. Baby cries came out of the house as Shigekuni Yamamoto came out and spoke to the boys. He gave them a mission to protect their family at whatever costs. Renji and Kirinji accepted this mission knowing it will give them a job to do in the future. In the year 930, 15 years after Yuzu Kamashi was born Kirinji Kamashi the oldest of the kids joined the Shinigami Academy to fulfill this mission that Shigekuni gave him 15 years prior. Renji wasn't too happy that his older brother was out matching him. It was at this time that Kaien discovered Renji's fighting skills when he was training him. Almost being killed by his own son he realized that Renji was a very skilled fighter with a sword. With these skills he was certain that it was almost capable to match the skill of a notorious killer Yachiru Unohana. With more training he was certain that it was time to prepare Renji for the Academy. In the Year 940, Renji was finally allowed to join the Shinigami Academy where Kaien put in a special request to Shigekuni Yamamoto to train Renji in the art of Kendo. After a week of training with Shigekuni Yamamoto, Renji began to show skill that matched Yamamoto with very little effort. However Shigekuni was holding back this whole time it was still amazing since Renji matched the skill as Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. It would be 6 long years before Renji's skill would truly be put to the test after his graduation in 946. The Year 950 came very quickly after many years of serving an attack force that eliminated long on going issues of the Soul Society. One day he was summoned by Shigekuni Yamamoto who had recently added a name to his title. He was now known as Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto during these years. Standing before the man Renji was then assigned to go and handle a mass murderer in the Rukongai who was known as Yachiru Unohana. Kaien objected at first since he was afraid to lose his son to that murderer but Renji told him that he could handle the job and was allowed to carry it out. Once into the outer regions of the Rukongai he ran into the woman who was known as Yachiru Unohana and he looked into her dark emotionless eyes. All Renji saw was bloodlust and the need to kill everything in sight. The sight of this woman shocked Renji down to the very core of his soul since he thought no woman was capable of this. The two soon were engaged in combat with Yachiru giving Renji a run for his money. Every attack Renji threw at Yachiru none of them managed to reach her. Within one slash Renji was crippled by Yachiru who then spared his life since she saw potential in him and left him laying there wounded. It wasn't long before Kaien and Shigekuni showed up and took him to get healed. After being healed Renji disappeared for a short while to train alone in the wilderness to hone his skills even more. It was in the year 1000 when he is seen once again receiving a message about his little sister Yuzu Kamashi who died during a zanpakuto training trip to the outer regions of the Rukongai which Renji was nearby at that time. Using his top speed he rushed to the scene where Yuzu died and once there he saw Yachiru Unohana once again. This time battle didn't take place since Yachiru was there waiting for Renji to show up for a reason. It was within a few minutes that Yachiru explained a future plan to Renji that Shigekuni Yamamoto who recently changed his name to Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was forming a military organization. It was to take place in two years time at which Yachiru wanted Renji to join her squad as her 3rd in command. Renji was in too much shock to answer at that moment so Yachiru left Renji to think on it. Within a year Renji reappeared in front of Yachiru and told her that he would join her on one condition that he could fight her one last time before serving under her. This was agreed upon and a battle ensued within moments. This time Renji was able to wound Yachiru who was shocked by his improved skills compared to the first time they had a fight. She smiled as her wounds gushed blood and then ended the fight right there. She just told him to show up to Sokyoku Hill in one year and then the military will be formed there. Renji agreed and the two went their separate ways for one whole year. The year 1002 came very quickly as Renji showed up to Sokyoku hill and stood next to Yachiru Unohana as Genryusai gave the opening speech on how the Gotei 13 will operate. It was after an hour of an opening speech Renji and Yachiru went to the Squad 11 barracks and the two began to organized the Squad's traditions and rules. Squad 11 was put together by these two in that very year with Yachiru Unohana as the Captain and 1st Kenpachi and Renji Kamashi as the Squad's very first 3rd seat. Skills Zanjutsu Expert: Being trained by Shigekuni Yamamoto and Yachiru Unohana he became one of the most skilled zanjutsu users known to the Soul Society during his time alive. Also being the original Seat 3 of Squad 11 he was known as the Blade of Death to his enemies due to his quick sword slicing skills. Zanpakuto Squad Information Seat 3 of Squad 11 Previous- Position Created 1002-1204 Proceeded- Eventually Ikkaku Madarame Category:Former Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Former Seated Officers